


That Colour Is You

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls dragged the boys into a dress shop, and Zelgadis can only wait so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Colour Is You

"Oh, Miss Lina, look at this dress!"

"That's cute. Hey, look! There's a belt that goes with it!"

Zelgadis sighed and exchanged a bored look with Gourry from his seat. He wasn't sure if two or three hours had passed since they had entered the dress shop. They had been on their way to the library, when Lina had spotted the "Everything is 50 percent off sign" in the window.

Within ten seconds the girls dragged the boys inside so they could try on some dresses. Zelgadis was bored to tears, and it did not help matters that it was getting close to noon. If he didn't get a cup of tea soon, he might just try going on a Lina-like like rampage himself.

"Zel," Gourry asked. "Why do they need us here?"

"Because they apparently want our opinions," Zelgadis replied bitterly.

"Yeah," Gourry nodded. "But when I told Lina to try on the green dress, she went with the yellow one." He folded his arms and frowned. "If they're not actually bothering with our opinions, what's the point?"

Zelgadis sighed and leaned back. "Gourry, if we were able to answer that, we might be able to actually comprehend the female mind."

"Okay," Lina cut, in smiling. "I think I'm done." Both of the boys stared at her. Lina carried no dress in her arms. All she held in her hands was a small box no larger than a fist.

"Lina," Gourry asked slowly. "What's in the box?"

"A new ribbon," Lina replied. "I've been meaning to get one to tie my hair back when bathing."

"That's it?" Zelgadis snapped, exasperated. "We've been in here all morning and all you buy is a hair ribbon?"

Lina raised an eyebrow and stared like Zelgadis was asking why the sky was blue. "Well of course, there's no point in buying something if I don't want it."

Before Zelgadis could let loose the curse words that were brewing in his mind, Amelia appeared. "Miss Lina, I can't decide which dress I should take." She held out the two dresses. "Do you think I should go with the blue one or pink one?"

Lina frowned and drummed her fingers on the box. "Well, the pink one is cute, but the blue would bring out your eyes better." She snapped her fingers. "Hey! There was a green one I found that would look good on you Amelia."

"Oh, really? Where-"

"For heaven's sakes just go with the pink one!" Zelgadis snapped, unable to contain his irritation anymore.

Amelia appeared unfazed. "Why do you say that, Mister Zelgadis?"

Amelia needed a reason? Fine! He decided to say the first thing that came into his head. "Because you always look pretty in pink!" He snapped and turned to the door. "So, let's go already!"

As the silence flowed in, Zelgadis suddenly clued into what he had actually said and was unable to speak.

Amelia blushed and nearly dropped the dresses. "Um...I'll go with the pink one then! I-I'll be right back!"

Amelia scurried off, leaving Zelgadis to deal with a grinning Lina and a surprised Gourry. "Oh, Zel," Lina began, clearly enjoying every minute of this. "I never knew you actually paid attention to that kind of stuff."

Zelgadis said nothing and pulled his hood over his head to try to hide his blush that was as pink as Amelia's dress.


End file.
